An Alchemic in the My Little Pony Universe
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: Aaron lost his wife, Lexi, and he vowed that he would not love again. But when Lexi's last words were that she chose someone in another world to take care of him for her, he meets Twilight Sparkle. But when Alex returns in the form of a former Equestrian and threatens to kill Twilight if Aaron doesn't renounce his Alchemic power, will he be forced to sacrifice Twilight's life?


**An Alchemic in the My Little Pony Universe**

**The Finale Sequel to An Alchemic in the Loonatics Unleashed Universe**

**A Terrible Tragedy and a Second Chance**

Several months after Alex, infused with Biometal Model W, had been defeated by Aaron Alchemy while Aaron double megamerged with Biometal Models Z and X, as well as with Zero the Reploid's help, Aaron and the rest of the Loonatics return to Acmetropolis, where Aaron and Lexi settle down to a much quieter life after Aaron became the legendary Golden Sun Dragon to bring true and everlasting peace to the Loonatics Unleashed Universe by ending pain, starvation, suffering, and war for all eternity. While they are living in their own house on Apocalypso Island, Aaron, gathering all of his courage, asked Lexi to marry him. Lexi, though she was shocked, hugged Aaron with tears of happiness and said yes. A few weeks later, Aaron and Lexi were married in secret, with Aaron asking his new best friend and ally, Zero, to do the ceremony, with only Aaron and Lexi's closest friends, Rev, Tech, Slam, Duck, Zadavia, and Zadavia's brother Optimatus, as the only witnesses. After Zero, having learned how to do this in his world before tasked with giving Models X and Z to Aaron and help him, he said that Aaron may kiss his bride. Aaron and Lexi, turning their heads to look at each other, kissed their first kiss as newly wedded husband and wife.

A couple of weeks during their honeymoon back at their house on Apocalypso Island, Lexi informs Aaron that she is pregnant. Aaron was ecstatic, sensing that it was going to be fraternal quadruplets, two boys and two girls, of which he was especially happy that his family would continue, thinking that his biological mother, who died when the meteor destroyed Earth Prime, had a hand in making sure it would be fraternal quadruplets. Though Lexi was unsure of having four kids in a single pregnancy, since this was her first, Aaron assured that they would be fine. And so, after the six month of Lexi's pregnancy had passed, after the doctor gave Lexi instructions to ensure a healthy pregnancy, she and Aaron went home to Apocalypso, with Aaron taking care of Lexi like he had promised Ace when Alex killed him, especially after Ace made Aaron the new leader of the Loonatics.

Three months later, Lexi begins going through the first pangs of childbirth, of which Aaron teleported himself and Lexi to New Cedar Sinai Hospital, with Aaron calling all of their friends, including Queen Zadavia and King Optimatus, since he and Lexi wanted all of their friends to be there for the birth of their quadruplets. The minute the last two guests, Queen Zadavia and King Optimatus, had arrived, Lexi's body was ready to give birth to their first born. And though the first three births, first their two sons and then their first daughter, Lexi began to die, losing the strength to give birth to their fourth child. Aaron sensed that this was the doing of a magical, extra-dimensional evil that seemed like it was trying to get to him. Even though it was too powerful to stop, even with his unlimited Psynergy fueled by the Golden Sun's power, he did the only thing he could to ensure the birth of their second daughter: He placed a protective barrier around Lexi's soul to make sure she would have the strength to give birth to their fourth child. After she heaved forward one last time, their fourth child was born. Aaron, having already given his first- and second-born sons and his third-born daughter names, naming them Ace, Jr, Patrick, Jr, and Mahlia Gale Silvers the Second, he named his fourth-born daughter Lexi Bunny Silvers the Second, since, just like her older sister having looked like a humanoid bunny version of her paternal grandmother, looked exactly like her mother.

After Lexi the Second was taken to the nursery of New Cedar Sinai with the rest of her quadruplet siblings, he asked all of his friends to leave them in peace, that he wished to talk to Lexi privately. After they understood why he wanted some privacy with Lexi, they left, though they were also saddened by what they knew was inevitable. Aaron turned back to Lexi and desperately held her hand, crying while saying that she can't die, that there was still so much he wanted to tell her. Lexi said that he didn't have to say anything, that she already knew what he wanted to say. Lexi smiled as she said that she was glad she had met him, but that he shouldn't worry. He looked back up at Lexi crying, looking confused, in which she said that she had chosen someone in another world of Earth to take care of him when she couldn't be there anymore, but that he'll arrive two and a half years before this other girl would. Lexi weakly pulled Aaron closely and kissed him one last time, saying that she'll always love him, for all eternity. Then Lexi's body went limp as she let out her final breath and died, leaving the world with a smile on her face.

A few weeks later, after Lexi was buried next to her distant cousin, Ace Bunny, Aaron was getting ready to go to another universe called the Tucana Universe. Aaron turned to Queen Zadavia and King Optimatus, asking them to watch over the quadruplets for him until he came back to get them after he settled down somewhere else. After they promised that the quadruplets would be well taken care of, Aaron opened a wormhole with his control over time and space in the middle of the room and, as he was entering the wormhole, he was coming out of the other end at the same time he was entering it from the only place he has known as home since Eart Prime was destroyed. After he completely exited the wormhole, he looked behind him, seeing his friends, the Loonatics and Queen Zadavia and King Optimatus, and waved goodbye to them. As they waved goodbye to their leader, Aaron closed the wormhole slowly to see his friends one last time for as long as he could before the wormhole was closed. Aaron looked over at his friend, Tech E. Coyote, and said that he was making him the new leader, but until such a time as he might return, Tech was now the new leader until he might return in case of another inter-dimensional crisis arrives. Aaron said, before the wormhole completely closed, that if their world was ever under threat of annihilation by another evil force like Alex that threatened the very existence of their world, that all Tech had to do was use the quantum transmitter that he, Aaron, had him build and he would automatically sense it in his cerebral cybernetic implants, and once he does, he'll come back and help them, the only friends he has ever known. After he said that last sentence, the wormhole was closed completely, which he locked closed with his Psynergy so no one would try to travel from where he was to the Loonatics world as long as his Psynergy kept the wormhole locked and closed.

Then, after transforming his clothes to match the clothes he was seeing on the teenagers he saw all around him, which seemed to be in early 21st Century fashion, he walked into the high school and enrolled as a new student and then, after getting his new class schedule from the principal of Canterlot High School, Principal Celestia, went to find an apartment. After he found an apartment building that had one last vacancy, he went in and looked for the apartment building owner. After he said that he would like to buy the last vacant apartment from him, in which he pulled out three bars of Quasarlinium and said that this metal was called Quasarlinium, and that in American dollars, it would be worth $300,000,000,000 because it is the rarest precious metal in the known Universe. The owner, surprised, took the three bars of Quasarlinium, saying that if this metal was that valuable, he'll even throw in free electricity, water, heat, and gas. After Aaron shook hands with the building owner to seal the deal, he moved in right away.

He used his control over time and space as an Alchemic to make his furniture from his and Lexi's Apocalypso Island house and made them appear in the proper places. And, after he woke up the next morning, he walked to Canterlot High, ready to start his first day, and that he could sense that whoever Lexi had chosen for him, though he could sense this girl in an alternate world, that it was two and a half years before she was supposed to appear on this world of Planet Earth.

What will happen when he finds out that the evil force that killed Lexi had followed him and took over the body of one of the female students, who was from the same alternate world as the girl Lexi chose for him, destroy not only this Planet Earth, but also the alternate world where the girl that Lexi chose was from? And what will happen in the final battle, which he knew was coming, the evil force would threaten to kill the girl Lexi chose and force him to renounce his power as an Alchemic or he'll kill her? Find out starting with the first chapter of this finale sequel to An Alchemic in the Loonatics Unleashed Universe, An Alchemic in the My Little Pony Universe.


End file.
